Clothes dryers are appliances which utilize electricity to heat air and turn a drum which tumbles clothes. The tumbling action and heated air remove moisture from the clothing. Generally, clothes dryers can be one of the most expensive home appliances to operate, using approximately six percent of a home's total electricity usage. Typical heat pump clothes dryers are vent-less dryers, where all moisture from clothes is condensed and removed from the system as liquids. In such application, the cooling capacity of the heat pump system is sized to match the latent load of the clothes dryer. There is a need to improve the dryer efficiency based on the cooling capacity.